


A Small Confession

by Miasmat



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasmat/pseuds/Miasmat
Summary: V had some feelings boiling up inside him for some time now. He decides it's time to face the cause of them.
Relationships: Male V/Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140





	A Small Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it's porn, with an intro, and a tad of plot I guess. It's my first fanfic ever please go easy on me.

He looked up from his cigarette to the street, observing mindlessly as people walked by and cars passed by. He sighed deeply as he put out the remainder of his smoke with his boot. Running his hand trough his short hair he pondered again at his idea, the idea he had gone over in his head countless times and because of which he had close to no sleep last night.

He was leaning against his car in the alleyway leading to Misty's shop. Trying to gain enough courage to confess to the doctor renting her place. He felt his stomach twist as he went trough the scenarios that he created in his head. What if he says yes, what to say, how not to make it awkward. Or maybe just count on Vik taking the lead in the conversation. What if he rejects him, would he still want to be friends? V didn't trust any other ripper like he did Viktor. He wondered if he read his actions wrong, the small touches, warm smiles and things that sounded like almost affectionate pet names. Or maybe he ventured off too far with interpretation of these signs. He was so confused. Rubbing his eyes hard he let out a small grunt of frustration, earning a weird stare from a girl walking by. He thought of him a lot, too much to take it anymore. Each time Viktor popped to his mind his body felt uncomfortable, stomach dropping to his feet, all limbs going numb, head feeling light like had just smoked a cigarette for the first time in his life. He couldn't take those feelings anymore, he would either let himself be eaten away by those and live suffering or he would confess and live with the consequences, even if that ment losing a friend.

He entered the shop, an odd, floral smell filled his nose, not pleasant but not unpleasant just the same. Misty looked up from her tarot cards, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Hello, V" she said in her calm tone. Her eyes narrowed, she spoke before V could even greet her "You seem blue, almost like your aura. Try visualising, that should help you cleanse it." 

"Oh, I've been doing a lot of visualising lately, belive me." He said with a sheepish smile, huffing out a laugh. 

"Good, I can send you some positions that will help you with that." 

His thoughts rushed when he heard that, he stopped himself before they went too far, the pictures of strong arms and heavy breaths were too much at this time. 

"Yeah, thanks Misty. I, uh, I got some biz for Vik, but thanks a lot, I'm sure it'll be useful." he felt like he was babbling. He passed her on the way out to the small yard, he heard her enthusiastic "Take care" and he replied with a wave and smile as the door closed. 

He was standing on the first step on the stairs to the clinic, he couldn't make another move, his legs felt like they were made of out stone but at the same time like they were gonna give out at any second. 'Stone cotton, that's so stupid' he thought to himself to calm himself down. 

"Ya gonna move or what?" V almost jumped when he heard the rough voice. 

"Eh, what?" he asked the unhealthily skinny person that was sitting in the corner of the buildings, trying his best to hide how that question startled him. 

"I feel like ya are staring at me, and I don't like people staring me, move asshole." they said taking a long drag from the inhaler. 

'I wasn't even looking at you' he thought as he went down the stairs, confused by that encounter. 

He opened the gate and went inside the clinic. He was met with the ripperdoc's broad back, the man slowly turning to him. 

"V, how are you? Need a fresh upgrade already?" He said with a kind smile. 

"Nah" he said with a huff of a laugh "this visit is more social I 'spose. You know, couple weeks back you said we could watch some boxing or stuff, so I thought I'd stop by if you don't mind." He said trying to look casual as possible as he discretely wiped his sweating hands on the side of his pants. 

"Sure thing, kid. Why don't you grab that chair, I'll get some beer from the fridge." he said as he stood up, lifting himself up with hands on his knees. His expression unchanged. 

"That one by the shelf, " he pointed with his chin, taking off his hand rig "just put the box on the ground, it's fine." 

V walked up to the chair with box full of old trophies on it. He took a glance at the statuettes - 2061, 2064 and 2067. He was just 7 years old when he won the first one. If that was his first one. He heard the clank of bottles and firm steps coming back from the back of the garage. He put the box beside him on the ground and rode on the chair over to the desk shuffling his feet, in such a manner that made Viktor chuckle at the childlike display. 

He took the offered beer with a quiet 'thanks' and turned to the screen, tapping a little plus to play the fight a bit louder. Viktor reached his leg around the chair next to him, brushing V's thigh with his knee. He sat down, leaning his left arm on the desk, almost like usual. V took a big gulp of the beer as if to swallow down the rising feeling. 

They sat there watching the sport replays, Viktor ocassionaly explaining to V what the guy did wrong, or how he could've avoided the attack. 

"Keep it higher, man." V said to the boxer on the screen. Thinking he already learnt something from watching 40 minutes of playback boxing. He heard the doctor chuckle. 

"What?" he said looking at the older man. 

"Higher you say?" he said with a smile, putting his beer on the desk. "Try that, keep your guard like you think he should." 

V turned slightly left to face Viktor, putting his empty bottle beside his leg. Hands in front of his face he adjusted them the way he thought was correct. 

"Now try to hit me, don't worry I'll block" V did as he was told, he barely extended an arm when he felt a slight punch right under his ribs. He let out a small cough, laughing a bit. 

"You said you'll block, not counter!" 

"See, when you keep your hands so high you leave the lower area completely open." He said ignoring his comment, chuckling, teeth showing. 

V sucked on air a bit too hard after the unexpected strike and went into a coughing fit, covering his mouth with a fist. 

"There, there, kid." he handed him his beer to drink and patted his back lightly. 

V took a swing and let out a deep sigh. 

"Almost killed me, man" he looked at him with a smile, eyes shining from tears. Then it struck him, Viktor so close, mood light, if there was supposed to be a good moment to talk this night, that was it. 

"You okay?" Viktor asked both about the coughing and the way the young man has been looking at him for a moment longer than is considered normal. 

"Vik" he took a pause "I wanted to tell you something." He was certainly curious at this moment. He could see where this was going, the look in his eyes, the way his voice was trembling. 

"I- how do I say this, god- I like being near you, Vik. I enjoy your company, I like spending time with you." his mouth felt dry, he swallowed hard. "I like you Vik, and I thought maybe, maybe-" he lost his train of thought, mind betraying him in this crucial moment, going blank, he tried to grasp at the last sentence, tried not to sound like a complete idiot when confessing to his friend, but it was like was just dropped in the middle of an ocean. 

He heard Viktor clear his throat softly, his stress level reaching peak, eyes wide. 

"V, am I not too old for you?" he said with a genuine concern. It's not like he hasn't noticed before, like he hadn't thought of the young man. Brilliant mind, wonderful soul and pretty body. But all those stolen looks and accidental touches he tried to keep at an appropriate level. Appropriate by his book, so to say, he still felt guilty for having these thoughts about his young friend. He thought of V's small nudges more as friendly, experimenting at most, he didn't think he would ever allow himself to bring that up to V, an old man like him calling out a boy on such things. 

"Would that-" his voice barely audible "Would that be the only barrier for you?" he asked, heart racing, he looked into the ripperdoc's eyes trough his glasses like a doe looking into the headlights. 

Viktor took off his glasses and grabbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Listen, I'm at least twice your age. That doesn't seem like a 'barrier' to you?" he looked back into V's eyes, fingers still pinching at where his scar was. The boy's expression changed, from looking like he was about to be hanged it changed to something different, something Viktor couldn't quite decipher. V reached for his hand, slowly like he was grabbing a porcelain cup. His warm skin felt V's colder, still shaking fingers. He let him guide his hand away, V leaned in closer, placing his hand on Viktor shoulder equally carefully. Viktor eyelids were closing the closer the younger man's lips got to his. He didn't want to think about this, the morality of it, the rights and wrongs, the consequences even. He felt V's lips on his, soft, warm, unsure. Scared. He started kissing the boy back, his hand carefully moving up to cup his jaw. V let out a shaky breath, eyes still closed. He couldn't bring himself to open them. 

He felt Viktor kiss him again after a second, his other strong hand trailed to the back of his neck, pulling him slightly closer. He gave in completely, adjusting himself to Viktor's lead. He felt a wave of heat completely crushing into him, he felt like he was about to lose his balance from the intensity. He run his tongue over the older man's lips waiting for a reaction. He earned a tongue making it's way into his parted lips, moaning at the sensation he grabbed Viktor's hand and guided it down to his thigh, the big hand leaving a burning feeling on his skin. He didn't stop kissing as he moved his second hand to his inner thigh, running it up and down. V shivered at that. He grabbed the young man by the underside of his knees and with one swift motion V was on top of his lap. 

V inhaled deeply, smelling Viktor's cologne. Hands found their way around the ripper's shoulders, himself he felt hands placed on his hip and ribs, drawing him even closer. 

They stayed like this for a moment, kissing, tasting, exploring each other, their ears filled with heavy breaths, low huffs and V's quiet moans. 

"You sure you want to take this further..?" he whispered the words right into his ear, cheek brushing against his temple. The vigorous nodding was followed by a desperate 'mhmm'. He felt those hands on his thighs once more. Viktor stood up, picking him up with incredible ease. The sudden display of power made his breath hitch as he was being carried over to the couch on the back of the garage, hot lips still exploring his neck. V got out of his jacket and just let it slide off of him onto the ground. 

He was lowered on his back onto the couch with a small thud, he looked up at the flushed, dishevelled man above him. Strong hands helped him with his shirt, and started unzipping his jeans which caused him to cover his eyes with his forearms in embarrassment. It's not like it was his first time, but something about that man made him act like it was. 

He felt a kiss on the smooth skin of the underside of his forearm and then the weight of another body disappear from the couch. He peeked trough his arms to see the man go behind the plastic curtain and come back with a bottle of something he took out of the cabinet near the operating chair. V kicked off his shoes and started pulling his jeans off which were slowly tugged off by Viktor who crouched back on the couch between his legs after getting rid of his own shoes. Viktor took in the sight below him, slender body flushed pink, chest rising up and down shakily, kiss swollen lips, red cheeks and heavy lidded eyes staring right into his soul. He was amazed how much trust this kid has put into him. He wanted to make sure he knew he will do everything and anything not to let him down. He wanted to meet his every expectation and give him more. Make him feel special in this godforsaken city. He hoped it wasn't just a one time thing for the younger man. And if it in fact was, he would remember this time. 

"Vik..? Is something wrong?" a quiet voice asked. He snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at a concerned face. 

"Not at all." he reached for his cheek, as he leaned down "You're beautiful, V." he left a small kiss on his lips "Delightful." 

V felt like was going to burst at those words. He never dared to hope he would be where he is now, hearing those words from this man. The man he loved for so long. He kissed him back holding back tears. The kiss became more heated with each second. Viktor's tongue tasting him again, V occasionally biting his lip. Viktor grabbed his leg and positioned it on the headrest, guiding the other one to lay on his thigh by his hip. He slipped V's boxers up his thighs, his skin meeting the chill air of the garage. 

"Relax, doll." Viktor said between the kisses, he poured some of that clear liquid on his hand and reached between his legs. 

The younger man gasped at the cold gel touching his entrance. He circled his hole for a moment to let the gel warm up and to help the boy relax a bit. His knees felt weak and his legs twitched with each move of Viktor fingertips. One finger slid in and V let out a mix of moans and gasps at the intrusion. Viktor was running his hand over his chest and abdomen, trying to help him adjust to it. The finger slid in and out slowly, occasionally twisting, and just when V got used to that, second one joined and Viktor picked up the pace slightly. V looked at Viktor with heavy lidded eyes, then at his hand that was moving between his legs. A shocked moan escaped his lips when the fingers inside him scissored and hit a spot inside him. The rippers fingers alone were big enough to make him melt and now with the third one he was turning into a moaning and groaning puddle. The fingers moved faster hitting the spot almost each time, making him near scream and gasp for air. The older man reached for his dick, and started pumping it slowly. His breath got shallow and his muscles clenched, he reached for Viktor's bicep and dig his nails in it. 

"Fuck, Vik.. Please." he whispered, out of breath. His mind was swimming, he was so close it hurt. And right at that moment everything stopped, Viktor took his hands off and out of him, giving his mess of a boy deep kiss. V just clawed at his shirt mindlessly, not even knowing what he wanted or needed at this point. 

Viktor broke the kiss and crouched back straightening his back. The smaller man got a full view how much bigger and taller the man was, muscles reddened, sweat shining in the dim light in the room. He reached for his belt and unbuckled it, unbuttoning his pants he pulled out his hard member and gave it a few strokes. He leaned over him still stroking himself and run his thumb over V's wet lips. 

He raised his brow as a form of a question. V just nodded his head and took his thumb in his mouth sucking and circling his tongue over it. Viktor bit his lip at that and positioned himself at his entrance. He rubbed some more gel on his dick and pressed the tip against his hole, teasing, pushing at it slightly but not sliding inside just yet. 

It was driving V crazy, but at the same time he felt that his fingers weren't quite enough to prepare him for this. 

He finally pushed inside, a bit faster than he intended, although he wasn't sure if would be able to force himself to go slower. Feeling the tight heat around him made him growl. 

"F-fuck..." he cursed at the sensation and the way V moaned lewdly. He slid all the way in and rested his forehead against V's. 

"Okay?" 

"Okay... " V replied quietly. And crossed his legs around his hips. 

He kissed him deeply as he started moving, slowly at first, but he couldn't resist picking up the pace. The smaller man was moaning into the kiss, and Viktor drank all those noises like old times whiskey. V's hands traveled to his back, under his shirt, dragging his nails against the skin with each thrust. The ripper grunted at the sting, breaking the kiss. He leaned back a bit, going deeper and faster. The younger man's hands moved down to dig into his thighs feeling every hit in his belly. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Vik..!" his mind clouded and he saw stars when Viktor hit that spot again. He jerked up on the couch and his hands started to twitch, having no control over them he felt like they were glitching. It felt like too much and not enough at the same time, he looked the older man into the eyes, pleading, begging. 

"Please, more, Viktor, please... Please... " he babbled not sure if the words were even comprehensible.

"I will break you, doll. You sure you want this?" his voice was low and dark, sending shivers down V's spine. 

V bit his lip and dragged his nails sharply against the older man's chest. He earned a low grunt and a stern look. His legs went flying into the air and then against Viktor's shoulders. He grabbed his waist so hard it would definitely leave bruises tomorrow, and brought his ass up to his hips bending him towards his chest, arms on each side of his head. He bit his neck hard and started moving with a brutal force, a loud cry leaving V's throat. He looked into his eyes, hot tears streaming down his cheeks, fucking the air out of him. Viktor put his arm on the smaller man's throat blocking his airways, gazing as his eyes rolled back into his skull, jaw slack, he pounded into him mercilessly. He continued this until V grabbed his shoulder, squeezing. The younger man started coughing, going off the adrenaline haze from the lack of air. The older man grabbed his wrists in one hand propping himself on them. He slid his hand down to V's member and started stroking him. V was a blabbering mess at this point, cursing and moaning incompressibly. His breath was shallow and hitching. It wasn't long before he came in his lovers hand and all over his stomach with a loud moan. 

The sudden tightness had him biting his lip. 

"Fuck, fuck" he gritted trough his teeth. He grabbed him by the waist, pulling him up, sitting up on the couch. He straddled him on his lap and held him slightly above, pounding into him. V held onto his shoulders, body shaking and still oversensitive from his climax. A few hard thrusts and he came deep inside him, big arms tight around the smaller body, forehead resting on his collar bone, as he cursed trough his orgasm. 

They both took a moment to catch their breaths, he pulled out of him, still keeping him close. Viktor moved his hands on the younger man's back to soothe his trembling. He kissed all over his jaw, neck and shoulder, getting a soft, tired chuckle from the smaller man.

"Mmm..?" he asked lazily. 

"Broken." he said with a smile, voice rough from all the screaming. 

Viktor laughed softly. 

"Vik, let's stay like this a bit longer." he murmured, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

"However long you want, doll." he said stroking his hair. 

"Forever." he mumbled into his neck. 

"Forever then." he hugged V tighter, hiding his smile against his shoulder. 


End file.
